Wind Song
by StormyTart
Summary: Yasuo is new to the league, an outcast and shunned by the Ionians. Is he condemned to a life of silence and loneliness or will he overcome his past to make friends?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo. I am a new writer and I would like to get better. This is inspired from playing a lot of League of Legends. All characters are from Riot and I hope they do not mind me using them for this story.

The cover image is "Please Don't Take My Dream Away" by HelloBaby on DeviantArt.

Please enjoy and please send any criticisms or reviews.

-Stormy

* * *

Institute Archive Building

Fourth Floor

Gathering Room C

3:00

Summoner Eiko

Yasuo glanced down at the slip of paper in his hand and then the plaquard on the plain wooden door. The hallway echoed gloomily with the hushed stuffy silence of a library and, aside from the archivist by the first floor stairs, he had not encountered another soul. He could hear nothing except for the muffled sound of music and an indistinct voice behind the door. Ambush or invitation, he thought warily, his hand tightening around his sword in preparation as he entered the room.

Whatever he was expecting, it was not a wizened old man in a simple white Ionian robe with a small summoning orb in his hand, and a woman seated by the window in a traditional and ornate Ionian dress with an instrument in her lap. Yasuo recognized neither, but he was beginning to see an Ionian trend, and his shoulders, back, and arms tense up all the same. Of the champions he had met in the long month since his arrival, the Ionians have been the most cold and unwelcoming, even moreso than the Noxians.

"Excuse me, I must be early," Yasuo said politely by way of announcing his abrupt insertion of what must have been a private meeting.

Summoner Eiko swung his wrinkly and bald head to him and beamed. "Ah, you made it, good good, come on in." He pauses as if in thought and the summoning orb on his hand pulses with light. "Sona says that you're not early but she is late." The summoner's voice was welcoming and strong, belying his fragile appearance.

"Time flies when you converse with a beautiful woman, even at my considerable age, " the summoner was saying, turning and smiling at the woman. Without pausing for breath, the Summoner switched from the common tongue to Ionian. "Ah, but where are my manners? So modern I have become. Please, allow me to make introductions. Sona, please allow me to present to you, Yasuo - so dramatic the monikers are these days - 'the Unforgiven'. Yasuo, please meet Sona Buvelle, our 'Maven of the Strings'. And of course, I am Eiko." Summoner Eiko pauses and the summoning orb glows with light once again.

The Ionian warrior tried to stifle the bewildered expression on his face as the fragile and energetic Summoner Eiko seemed to take a breath. He was expecting persecution, an impromptu trial, and a small part of him was prepared for a battle.

The way Summoner Eiko made the introductions also made him pause - it was in the common way, the way of introductions at the Institute, not the way of Ionia, despite the the Summoner speaking in Ionian. Yasuo hesitated as he mentally ran through the best way to respond. He had experience in greeting masters and teachers in spades. Women, decidedly less so.

Yasuo shifted so that his sword was held before him, unsheathed, and bowed his head first to the summoner and the woman, Sona. It was the form of greeting among warriors before battle, but it also conveyed the highest respect.

The woman had detangled herself from her window seat and smiled to him. While her movements were graceful, he could tell that she was unskilled and unschooled in martial arts. He could relax, since if it came down to a fight, he could cut down the elder Summoner and her with relative ease.

With a rather bemused expression, she gestured for her instrument, which obediently raised and hovered in the air before her as she dipped into a feminine bow in answer. Her Ionian robes and the ornate jewels in her hair gave her a stately elegance.

"My dear boy," Summoner Eiko cried with a chuckle, "are you going to do battle with her? Fight her?" He shook his head and stroked a thin hand over his white beard. "So formal, you are. If you do intend to do battle, perhaps you can convince Sona to put aside her Demacian loyalities and join the Ionian cause." He commented to Yasuo with a wink while Sona made a wry face and ran her hand through the strings of her instrument to make a discordant sound.

The summoning orb grew bright again as the Summoner paused. Yasuo stared between the two of them. Sona appeared to be the epitome of an Ionian lady, both in dress and mannerism. That she was allied with Demacia seemed like a farce. The Summoner seemed either eccentric or insane. Or it was a good cover for wisdom. He'd seen both in Ionia.

"Sona instructs me to inform you to ignore me." Summoner Eiko announced suddenly, pulling Yasuo from his contemplation. "She also bids you farewell, as she has ungodly companions to consort with."

"Farewell," was all Yasuo managed to reply before Sona stepped lightly from the room, her instrument floating behind her like an obedient puppy.

"So tell me, my boy," Summoner Eiko started when Sona's retreating footsteps disappeared and the summoning orb dissipated into whisps of light, "how are you finding your time at the Institute?"

"It is fine, although I am still adjusting to living here," Yasuo replies carefully. Now the real trap begins. He is not sure where the Ionian Summoner is going with the conversation.

"And the other Champions, they are treating you well?"

Yasuo shrugs, "As well as expected," was all he was willing to commit to.

Summoner Eiko stroked his beard and nodded sagely, "Ah…" he said a bit sadly as he looked over Yasuo. "I asked you to join me today because I have an interest in Ionian champions and champions that are associated with Ionia, in the case of yourself." He lapsed into silence again as he paced the length of the room to retrieve his cloak.

The Ionian warrior remained silent. Out of courtesy, out of discipline, and also having nothing to say in response. All would be true. Silence was his company, he is familiar with it and he has spent many hours and days in its presence. First at the school in meditation and after, as a wanderer, and now still, as an outsider and loner as a Champion.

"Now, for what reason and whom do you fight?" Summoner Eiko asked as he turned around, his cloak draped around his shoulders. "Are you here for fame and gain, like Draven of Noxus, or a personal revenge mission like Morgana, Twisted Fate, and Graves, or do you feel a sense of duty, like the Crownguards?"

Yasuo recognized none of the names, but surmised that they must be other Champions. "I'm here to clear my name and for Ionia." He answers truthfully, shifting slightly under the pressure of the questions. Summoner Eiko's demeanor had changed - the playful distracted gentleness was an effect of Sona's presence and with her gone, he was feeling the raw purpose of the Summoner's will. It set him on edge.

"Come, walk with me." Summoner Eiko offered as he nodded to Yasuo. "I'm due for a match, and you can accompany me as I believe the summoning platform is close to your residence."

"I'm old enough to be your father. I'm old enough to be your father's father. And yet I am still here, when I can be spending my time retiring at home. Do you know why I'm still here, boy?" Summoner Eiko asked sharply as they made their way out of the building.

Yasuo shrugged and shook his head, pacing his steps to fall in with the Summoner's. Its a strange feeling to walk next to someone, and this little action had not gone unnoticed. He noticed far fewer whispers, but more than a few questioning looks, which he attributed to the summoner's presence.

"Because I want to see an end to war. We Ionians revere and thrive in peace. Because even in my old age, I can make a difference. Our homeland deserves a bit of peace, hm? And perhaps a forgiving rain for the atrocities that have been committed, or purported committed, will cleanse the land." The summoner fell silent again as Yasuo pondered his words.

They walked a bit further in silence, neither particularly bothered by it. Summoner Eiko realized that this was perhaps the first polite and casual conversation that Yasuo has engaged in since the war in Ionia. It would take time to create chinks in the wall of the warrior's defenses and for his message to seep in.

"Well, my boy. Here we are, and I will leave you here. I'll check up on you now and then, and if you run into trouble, just look me up. I spend most of my spare time in the room we were in. You can find me there. Be well and take care." Summoner Eiko finally announced as they a rounded to the Summoning building. He smiled kindly at the young warrior and patted his hand gently.

* * *

It was a loss, it was a loss after a grueling match that lasted nearly an hour. Yasuo was exhausted, disappointed, and frustrated. The other Ionian champions on his team were cold and formal, much more formal than necessary. Formal and polite to a fault, to convey their disapproval and distaste for him. Yasuo was becoming inured to such double edged polite courtesy.

_Of course we lost,_ Irelia had implied to Lee Sin after, when the match was lost and the champions were dispersing, _we were disabled with a traitor on our side. Was it a true loss or was it aided? _

The accusation stung. Yasuo gritted his teeth and strove to ease his breathing and not retort back. He focused on gathering his things, the most important being his sword, and ensuring that it was looped securely around his waist. Retorting would lead to more discord and the sort of picky fight that Irelia was looking for. The Will of the Blades has a short-sighted temperament to match.

"Alright Sona, I will see you later," a cheerful voice chirped from the ladies changing room. A black haired vixen emerged and smirked seductively at Yasuo before departing.

Yasuo was nearly done when Sona finally emerged a few minutes later. He was a bit surprised to see her in an Ionian styled tunic and trousers as he had pegged her for an ultra-feminine lady who only wore dresses. With her hair pulled into a braid, she was not as recognizable as a champion.

With them being the only two in the room, all other champions had long since departed, Yasuo felt a bit more comfortable engaging her in conversation. It had been weeks since he had first been introduced to her, and aside from a few short conversations with Summoner Eiko, he had not spoken to anyone else.

"Why is it," Yasuo asked neutrally, although he was frustrated, "that the Ionians embrace you, and you don't even fight for them?"

Sona shoved her bangs from her eyes as she looked at the warrior curiously. She wasn't sure if he was speaking hypothetically or if he truly expected her to answer him.

"Nothing to say or too good to talk to me?" Yasuo asked with a hint of bitterness, "So much like the Ionians you are."

Sona frowned at him before sighing deeply with a shake of her head. It was evident that he didn't know that she was unable to reply, so new and unexperienced he was with his fellow champion colleagues. She raised her hands to her instrument and carefully picked the strings.

Yasuo felt a sharp pain in his hand and he tore his eyes from her to look - on the back of his hand were cuts that formed the Ionian character for "Come/Follow". They had barely begun to bleed before Sona played a soothing tone and the cuts started healing, the cuts closing up and then disappearing, leaving his skin unblemished.

"You don't talk?" he asked in Ionian. Sona ignored the question and instead held her hand to beckon him to follow her.

With a defeated sigh, Yasuo trailed after Sona and her instrument, following her as she calmly departed the summoning room. In his few months at the Institute, he had not yet found his inclination to wander and explore. He tried not to be too impressed by her knowledge of shortcuts and pathways. The only way he knew to leave the Institute and venture to the city surrounding the League was through the main doors, but with a few twists and turns, she had led them through a gate where the smooth stone walks of the Institute ended and the cobbled stone streets of the city began.

"We are now in the city?" He asked, feeling somewhat foolish as she turned the corner which deposited them on one of the main streets of the city.

Sona glanced at him and smiled encouragingly with a small nod.

"Are we going far?" He asked instead of what he wanted to ask, which was where they were going.

Sona shook her head and pointed to a building at the end of the block.

"What's there?" Yasuo asked curiously.

She smiled at him and danced her fingers over her instrument. How she kept it hovering near her was a mystery, but the notes only conveyed a sense for him to be patient.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I look forward to hearing from you :-D

I hope I did not make any mistakes, but please let me know if I did.

-Stormy


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo All,

Thank you for the kind reviews and encouragement. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, some writers block. Please let me know what you think!

-Stormy

* * *

Yasuo shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked around the room. She had led him to an Ionian serving house; a fairly popular one. The first floor was dedicated to an accurate recreation of an Ionian bar and the second floor, where they were seated, had the theme of a teahouse. This seemed to be a popular destination for those seeking a piece of Ionia without traveling too far. There were silken curtains lining the walls and dividing the room so that each table was isolated from the others in a fair approximation of privacy. The curtains were sheer, however, and the profiles of people were easily discernible.

The proximity to people set him on edge. He was not used to being in the company of other people, hasn't been for a long span of time. Even his school, back in the former, brighter days, was isolated - sitting in a valley between two mountains where visitors and travelers were sparse. After the war, or after his piece of the war, he learned to shun civilization. There were too many opportunities for ambush; gossip flamed like grease in fire before his arrival and he learned to expect a gang of warriors intent on being the first to capture him as a welcome committee. Cities, towns, popular places, like this Ionian serving house, implied crowds. Crowds implied people, and people brought with them judgement and greed for reward and fame. Both would be had from taking him down.

Yasuo tried to disguise his unease by making it seem as if he was just studying and looking around the room and the curtained off section they were in. He noticed that she had already served him tea and that seemingly out of nowhere, assorted trays and dishes had appeared on the table before them. She smiled at him encouragingly as she gestured for him to help himself. His face flushed with embarrassment as he realized that in a twist to tradition, she was hosting him. The warrior side of him chided for not being chivalrous enough to make her comfortable.

Sona patiently sipped her tea and nibbled on the Ionian delicacies the proprietors had prepared for her while Yasuo took in his surroundings. She had discerned that he was a bit anxious, and perhaps he was unaware of it, but his hand had clenched around his sword as if it would give him a sense of security. She strummed her fingers over the strings of her instrument, and the gentle lull of a melody slowly eased the death-grip he had on his sword.

Yasuo glanced to his hostess bowed his head to her politely in thanks. Instead of sampling the Ionian delicacies, some of which he had not tasted since he left his status as the golden boy a the school, Yasuo tasted the tea she had poured for him. It warmed the clay vessel and it tasted bitter as it splashed over his tongue. It was bitter but smooth and it was familiar. For a moment, he was seated in a temple and an Elder droned about duty and obedience and chivalry, where his body and his mind were nourished simultaneously. Yasuo blinked and the spell was broken. He studied the curious woman before her as she left him to his thoughts.

"You are Ionian?" Yasuo asked, setting the tea vessel down. His voice was low so that it was contained within the gauzy curtains that surrounded them.

Sona nodded.

"And you don't talk?"

She nodded again, a hint of a smile dancing within her eyes. They were blue, Yasuo noticed, not unlike the color of the sky, deep in the valley he called 'home'.

"Vow of silence?" He tried again.

Sona shook her head with an amused grin. She sipped her tea and nudged a plate towards him to eat.

"So how do you talk?" Yasuo had to ask as he obediently raised a morsel of food to his lips.

Sona dipped her finger into a shallow dish of water and drew the Ionian character for "Don't" onto the table.

That much was obvious. "Summoner Eiko says you fight for the Demacians." Yasuo tried again. The food was delicious. He had not tasted true Ionian food for a long time, and the proprietors seemed to have made authenticity a goal. He sampled the other Ionian delicacies; they succeeded in every turn.

Sona idly wiped the character away with her hand and dried her fingers on the edge of her tunic. She looked to Yasuo and nodded again.

"Why? You are Ionian." He wasn't sure what he was expecting in response, but the surroundings, the tea, the food - it all reminded him of a home that no longer welcomed him. Like a mother whose love was extinguished as instantly and readily as a faucet; instead of warmth and welcome, he was set with warriors and assassins and accusations. Despite all that, he still fought for the land that shunned him and hunted him. Isolation and derision was his reward for faithfulness. Before him sat a daughter of the same mother, Ionia, and she chose to fight and serve another land. Why was she so beloved and embraced?

Sona's blue eyes studied him, noticing the hidden devastation that lined his features, and thoughtfully sipped her tea. She was silent as she composed her thoughts while Yasuo sank deeper into his own thoughts. The Ionian morsels tasted mocking to him now. After a few moments of silence, Sona raised her hands to her instrument and strummed softly, stirring him from his brooding.

_I am Ionian,_ she played, softly so that the sounds reached no further than him. The sounds conveyed images, showing in his mind's eye, and at times, emotions that tugged his heartstrings. He was beginning to think that the strings she played and the strings in his heart were one and the same.

_I was born there. I was also abandoned there. I've never known a family there. I lived there, in the orphanage, hoping and hoping that one day, to have a family and not be alone anymore, … _Sona paused, her hands hovering over her strings to look out the window as she mused. … _I was there in the orphanage for years, with hope slowly dying and unable to communicate. Ionian after Ionian passed me over; in a society where boys were prized to be warriors, no one wants a girl, especially a mute one. _ Yasuo startled as he realized the truth to her words…thoughts…sounds. Many of his friends in school came from orphanages. They showed the strongest promise of becoming warriors and they had greater drive, with nothing holding them back. … _And then one day, a woman from Demacia came to find me. She had heard stories of this instrument, you see. _ Yasuo could _see_ the Demacian woman that Sona strummed about, see the travels and the journey. _She__ became my mother, gave me a voice by teaching me to play the instrument, and she gave me a family … Everything I have now, I owe to her. So I fight for her home, my new home too - the only home that__ would have me. _

Sona rested her fingers over the vibrating strings to stop the low hollow sounds. She was welcomed by the proprietors because she often performed here. Her patronage drew crowds and the expense of serving her tea and Ionian delicacies were more than offset by the people who frequented the establishment. Now, however, was not the time to attract attention and draw a crowd, not with Yasuo finally relaxing.

"How," Yasuo was unsure of how to phrase the question. Conversing with her, through that instrument, could be taxing. It is one thing to hear words and feel emotions in response. It is something else altogether when the emotions were felt first and then rational thought followed second. He realized she could fuel fire or dampen passion on whims. "How do they accept this?" He tried again.

Sona beckoned him to eat again before raising her slim fingers over the strings.

_… Practically speaking, I am pretty neutral in the grand scheme of things. I play a support role in these matches, and it is not a position that makes or breaks the match. _Sona paused to smile brightly at him,_ … Unlike you, where you do exert a great deal of influence into the outcome of the matches. I am easily replaced with another who can support.__  
_

Yasuo frowned at her. "It would be hard to replace you," he said sincerely. Yasuo tasted more of the food before them, appreciating how refreshingly normal and good it felt to eat with company.

Sona's smile intensified and she plucked a string in appreciation. …_ But ultimately __…_ Sona conveyed with an indifferent shrug, _…They have no choice. It's my decision after all, and no amount of bullying will change it. Besides, its not like Demacia is totally evil. _

Yasuo rubbed his face thoughtfully as he considered her sentiments. Not words precisely, but he could instantly understand her.

She smiled at him and gently rested her hand on his wrist for the briefest of moments. The move startled him, since her touch was warm through the cloth bracers and he had seldom been touched by anyone for far longer.

_I would not be too concerned about the opinions of others if I were you. It is always hard to come into an atmosphere like the Institute. It is not unlike joining a new family - with pre-established rivalries and ties. Things will settle.  
_

Sona radiated the gentle calmness of her nature and smoothed her hands over the edge of her instrument, thoughtfully rubbing a dusty spot. Yasuo felt her sentiments and it warmed him from his stomach outward, spreading as if he had swallowed pure sunshine.

"So why here?" Yasuo asked, unsure of what to say in response. Looking for a diversion, he gestured around the room. "Why Ionian?"

Sona's fingers scraped over the instrument's strings again. _While I have a home in Demacia, I cannot escape or forget the past. I am Ionian. It's part of who I am. I cannot change the blood in my veins and now and then, it calls for a reminder of what once was... _

Her fingers stilled on the strings and she looked out the window, where a commanding wind was picking up and dark clouds started roiling. _…Would you care to accompany me back to the Institute?_ She asked, _I think that it will soon r__ain and I have matches this evening._

Yasuo offered her a hand as he stood up, gently aiding her to her feet. "How does it stay up?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her instrument.

She smiled and shrugged. After he had helped her to her feet, the instrument had raised obediently as well, waist high and seemingly of its own accord. _It always had, after my mother showed me how to play._

Yasuo led her down the stairs and to the front. The elderly proprietors smiled when they saw them. "Please, mother," he said in Ionian politely, "allow me to get our meal today."

Sona made to protest, but he quelled her hands before they reached her instrument. "It has been a long time since I was able to sit and eat and converse with a friend. Allow me this favor please."

Apparently Sona never paid, but received a bill once a month to her quarters at the Institute. With her subdued and her thanks echoing on the strings, Yasuo mimicked the same, giving the details of his residence at the Institute.

* * *

Hi All,

Please let me know what you think of this chapter. It's a bit shorter than I originally intended, but I got stuck with writer's block. Hopefully I'll clear that up soon and move the story along.

-Stormy


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo,

Starting off with bad news, I will unfortunately need to take a hiatus on this story. I have some events coming up that will consume most of my time. I hope to be back by May and finish this story out.

Please let me know what you think. I am trying to work on writing better. I think I'm a bit stiff and I struggle a bit with plot progression. Any advice or criticism is appreciated.

Thank you!

-Stormy

* * *

Yasuo shook the box curiously. It rattled reassuringly of the sound of wood rocking against wood. He was seldom in the practice of receiving gifts. Generosity was not a trait that he encountered often, both in Ionia and at the Institute. It came as a surprise to him when, on one of the infrequent occasions when he was in Sona's company, Summoner Eiko appeared by his elbow.

"This is for you, my boy," the elderly summoner declared by way of greeting. The usually relaxed summoner seemed preoccupied, and shortly after thrusting the box to Yasuo's startled hands, he departed with hasty farewells.

Yasuo looked over to Sona, the petite woman was seated before the stone table in the outdoors courtyard between the Ionian and Demacian wings of the Institute. He could usually find her there when the weather was nice. She witnessed the exchange with a bemused expression, her fingers resting on her instrument, idly playing a soft tune.

"I'm not sure what that was about," Yasuo admitted, sliding to a seat across from Sona.

_What is it?_ Sona conveyed her thoughts without interrupting her music.

"I don't know. Summoner Eiko just told me it's for me," Yasuo replied, setting the box in front of him and gingerly opened the lid. He stared at the wooden pieces of assorted sizes and designs briefly before he let out a single laugh. He was not sure what to expect, but a challenge from former allies was not out of the question.

_What is_ it? Sona asked again, trailing her fingers across the strings to end her tune.

"It's a chess set," Yasuo grinned, a surprising look on his usually somber features. "Do you play?" He asked eagerly, pulling the pieces out and sorting them by lights and darks.

_Some,_ Sona smiled, unfolding the chess board and setting it between them.

His brother taught him how to play. It was frustrating, at first, when he lost every game. Later on, when he was the star pupil at the school, it was the only way for the brothers to really duel it out on even footing. No matter how tough the training got, or how much they were at odds with each other, later on, a game of chess settled them both. It was the insight into the others' mind that cemented the brothers' bond. Yasuo had only the fondest of memories of times playing with Yone, when they were both much happier.

Yasuo swiftly set up the board and offered Sona the light pieces, allowing her to move first. Yone had done that for him, giving him the first move for the advantage. She made her first move.

"Ah, the Lady's Reveal start," Yasuo stated somberly before he moved a piece forward in response.

_There is no such thing,_ Sona responded with a smile, strumming her strings lightly as Yasuo laughed.

"You weren't supposed to know that." Yasuo replied, "Your move."

Sona smiled and moved again, and her yet unformed plans for the day were starting to transform to continue the chess game. It was not often she played, but it was a game she learned while she was young, as it did not require talking, only thinking.

Other Champions and Summoners caught sight of their bowed heads and looks of deep concentration. Sona normally played music while she "conversed" with others, but the conversations soon fell to silence as both minds worked to outmaneuver the other. Some Champions paid little mind to the intense battle raging with wooden pieces, but others frowned at the sight.

Yasuo won the first game. Sona won the next two. It was late afternoon when Yasuo finally discovered a flaw in Sona's game - it would be twelve moves away, but he could see a gap in her defenses. As he watched Sona make her next move (the fatal flaw was now eleven moves away), an envelope flickered and appeared before her. Summons. She was being summoned to a match.

_Don't cheat, _Sona cautioned, _I know every piece on this board. We'll finish this when I get back. _She smiled at him as she began to gather her belongings and make her way to the summoning chambers.

* * *

"Hello Sona, nice match." Lee Sin commented kindly, adjusting his blindfold as Sona's tell-tale notes preceded her. They had just completed a match and were deposited in the summoning chamber from the battle arena.

The music shifted in response to the greeting.

"May we have a word with you?" Master Yi asked politely, stepping forward with Lee Sin as the other champions scattered to gather their belongings.

Sona smiled at the bladesman and the monk, parting her lips slightly before ruefully shaking her head. _No, still no words_, she teased with dexterous fingers.

"I see your point," Lee Sin replied with a straight face.

Master Yi laughed, a low chuckle. "I suppose I could have phrased that better," the Ionian bladesman admitted.

_To what do I owe the pleasure?_ Sona asked.

"Perhaps we could escort you to some place less public, where we won't embarrass ourselves dancing when we inevitably anger you?" Lee Sin asked, with a quick "look", check, around the still mostly full chamber.

_Ah, so this is the bi-annual 'All your life-choices are wrong, and we know better'_ _discussion. _ Sona replied through her instrument.

"Not all of them," Master Yi assured, "just some of them. But this time it's about your association with a certain individual."

"Yes," Lee Sin added, "and by my calendar, we have a few more months before we're due for _that_ talk. Don't worry, I have it timed."

Sona smiled in spite of herself, giving Lee Sin a light shove to vent her exasperation. _So this is the expanded edition? All your life choices are wrong, including your choice of friends and companions._

Master Yi adjusted the lenses of his goggles, not committing to answer her question. "We'll wait for you. I'm sure you'll want to change."

_Thank You_, Sona conveyed. She was still wearing the ridiculous costume from the match - costume as it was less armor and more distraction. Like much of what she was requested to wear in matches, it didn't hide her body so much as reveal it.

Yi had yet to meet anyone who didn't admit that she was especially striking in the Institute mandated costumes.

Although it did not take long for her to change from the skimpy dress to something more modest, Master Yi and Lee Sin took even less time to ready themselves. They were lounging by the door when she re-emerged, talking quietly with each other.

"More comfortable?" Lee Sin asked when he sensed her presence.

_Yes, thank you. _Sona drew a smiling face into Lee Sin's palm.

Master Yi held the door open for her as Lee Sin escorted her from the summoning chamber. Falling in step with the musician and monk, Yi traced his steps towards one of the seldom used corridors that led to the solarium.

_What did you need?_ Sona asked after they had departed the chambers and entered the quiet hall. _I was in the middle of something when I was summoned, and I would not like to delay too long._

Master Yi stopped and looked at Lee Sin. "Well, Sona," he began, "please don't take this the wrong way. But what is your relationship with Yasuo?"

Sona tossed her hair over her shoulder as she traced her gaze from Master Yi to Lee Sin. Both looked ernest and concerned for her. _Why does this concern you?_

"You've been sighted with him several times." Yi replied. At Sona's expression of outrage - that she was truly having this conversation for being in his company - Yi hastened to add, "… And he's very dangerous, and I would hate for a nice girl like you to get tangled in that."

Sona's expression remained stormy as she glared at Yi. _In what?_ Sona questioned.

"That's the point," Lee Sin cut in, feeling the tension radiating the petite woman. "You don't know, and you should."

_He hasn't been all that threatening or dangerous to me, _Sona conveyed tartly, _In fact, he's been very kind and appreciative that not everyone here is out to get him. So tell me, why are you so concerned about him?_

_"_He's a murderer," Master Yi stated simply.

Sona frowned at him. In an Institute of warriors and assassins, it was easy to be jaded. _Who here isn't? _Sona asked bluntly.

"Sona," Lee Sin began gently, "he murdered an elder. The elder he was assigned to protect. How do we know he hasn't turned to become an agent of Noxus? And you, you represent both Demaca and Ionia… How do we know that either isn't a target for him?"

_Did you ask him?_ Sona asked, mulling over the new pieces of information.

"How could we?" Yi asked heatedly, exasperated. This was not how he thought the conversation would go with Sona. " _'Excuse me, you murdered the Ionian elder you were sworn to protect. What are your plans for aiding Noxus?_' He'll just deny it."

"We just want you to be aware, that's all." Lee Sin cut in, shooting Master Yi a look. "And if you need help, we are here for you."

Sona breathed deeply and sighed, drawing another smiling face onto Lee Sin's palm. _I appreciate your concern_, she played for both Ionians. _And I need to leave. But what makes you think that he murdered the elder when he has no reason to? It seems very Noxian to spread __dissension in just this way… _Sona paused before trilling out once more, _Farewell._

Master Yi watched her swift departure and shook his head. "Did that go about as well as you expected?" he questioned Lee Sin.

"Even better, actually. She didn't crescendo us." Lee Sin replied with a smile. "And at least she's aware …"

* * *

Yasuo was still lounging around the courtyard when Sona returned. He spent the past hour studying the chess board and reflecting on his life at the Institute. While the initial months were rougher, he was starting to find a routine. The overly formal stature of the other Champions had faded to a degree, although the staunch Ionian Champions maintained the stiff, formal demeanor.

"How did your match go?" Yasuo asked as Sona resumed her seat.

Sona shrugged, _We won_… She paused as she held the string of her instrument for a breath longer. Thinking better of it, she relinquished the note to study the board. _  
_

"Its your move, " Yasuo stated helpfully, studying the way her shoulder was higher, her gaze seemed clouded and she was positively strumming tension.

She nodded absently, her fingers drawing possession of a wooden piece.

"Are you troubled?" He asked hesitantly in Ionian. He didn't know if he was being too forward. Her demeanor was clear to him that she was troubled by something, but it could not have been the match if her team won.

Sona snapped her gaze up to him and drew her instrument before her. _Well…. _

* * *

Hallo,

Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I am trying to work on writing better. Any advice or criticism is appreciated.

Thank you!

-Stormy


	4. Chapter 4

HI All,

Thank you for being very very patient while I was out and about. My events (there were a couple, spaced out over a few weeks and all required my entire focus and attention) are over and I am back. Thank you to everyone who has left a review - it is very inspiring and helpful when I'm stuck, so a million thank you's.

-Stormy

* * *

Yasuo took a deep breath and held it in his chest until his lungs protested and pleaded for air. He ignored it. The pain and the urgency were under his control and in a way, it felt like penitence. He clenched his hand in frustration, suddenly missing Yone - Yone was the one that who a way with words, and an even temperament that charmed all those around him. What would Yone have said? What would Yone have done instead?

Yone would have known what to do.

He let out a ragged breath and punched his fist into the plain and spartan wall of the training room. The pain felt good, although he was dimmly aware that his hand would be bruised the next day. _So be it_, he thought darkly. Regret and guilt still won over his emotions, even over a year later. He could taste it like a coating in his mouth, thick and deeply bitter and carried with it soul-crushing guilt. _Understand that __I didn't have the luxury of a choice._ He sent the silent prayer to the sky, uncaring if the ever present wind would direct it to the right soul. The storm of his emotions swirled around him.

_Why are you unforgiven_, she had finally asked, not a few hours earlier.

She played chess the same way - making a simple move, seemingly straightforward, but carried with it a thousand implications and paths to her real intent. He was starting to be able to intuit which implications and paths were important to her and which she disregarded to gain the upper hand. Starting to, to glimpse the inner workings of her mind, the only other soul he could consider as a friend or companion; could he still? They never finished that match, she hadn't make her move - or did she, with her question?

He should have seen the trap and sensed the hostile wind hovering and circling them. And the unbidden image to his mind from her notes: two forms of concern, green lenses glinting in the muted light, and then the sensation of doubt and curiosity. He should have stayed level-headed, especially when she herself was uncharacteristically off-kilter. He should have realized that it was more than idle curiosity spurring her question.

_'Should' never does much good now_, he thought grimly as he unsheathed his sword and fell into the familiar paces of the sword forms. His blade cut cleanly through the air - cleaving invisible enemies and fending off imaginary threats. This was known, comfortable and stable ground: him verses enemies.

Yasuo imagined Yone facing him, his steps quickening and his pulse accelerating. Yone always seemed to know his next step, pushing him to try harder to find or make an opening. The sound of his panting filled his ears as his sword flickered with the speed and urgency he pushed upon himself. Yone's smirking and concerned face filling his vision, _Pride will be your downfall._

Prophecy or prediction? Yasuo slashed and Yone parried casually, in the languid form he seemed to have mastered.

_Be honest now_, Yone's voice filtered through his awareness, the languid form dropping suddenly to pure intent. _Why did you snap at her, what did she do to deserve the anger? _

_The anger? Your anger,_ Yasuo corrected himself, twisting as he thrust his sword out, briefly, before recoiling and flowing into the next form.

Yone, imaginary, smirked condescendingly. _Quit stalling._

Yasuo didn't answer, opting to concentrate on pacing himself through the advanced form. His opponent, Yone, shifted in response, meeting strike for strike and pushing forward aggressively so that Yasuo had no other option than to respond in kind, parrying instead of aggressing.

_Because I thought... Because I wanted... _

_Truthfully now. _ Yone demanded, pressing faster and harder. Or he would have, if the sword Yasuo held in concentration hadn't ended his life early.

"No," Yasuo grunted aloud as he pushed himself, his practice looking raw and deadly. Less dance, although he was the sole practitioner in the training room, but fluid and quick - his sword and the wind extensions of him.

_Still unwilling to admit your faults?_ Yone taunted.

Yasuo slowed a breath, his sword faltering briefly. Dead, he chanted to himself as a reminder, picking up his pace and slipping to a reactive form. The repetition was comforting although the mental aspect was less than comfortable.

_Because I thought I was past it. I wanted to be past it. It was starting… I was starting to feel comfortable._ Yasuo clenched his free fist but revealed no other manifestation of his silent admission. _I thought she …._

_You can't escape the past._ Yone reminded.

_… was immune to the poison of Ionian sentiments._ Yasuo finally admitted. _And I lashed out with the disappointed realization. I was so eager to have a companion to share words and thoughts… _

_What do you do now?_ Yone questioned, easing up from the aggression at the truth and Yasuo transitioned into another form, this one easier, less demanding.

"Fix it," Yasuo breathed aloud, mind sending back to recall the images unearthed from her notes, imagining a faint look of approval in Yone's eyes. Spinning, he flowed into another form, his sword more stable and secure in his grasp.

* * *

"What can I do for you, my dear boy?" Summoner Eiko exclaimed, looking delighted to see the tall and solitary form of Yasuo knocking at his open door.

"I brought a thank you," Yasuo said softly, taking the summoner's welcome as his cue to enter. He felt a bit self-conscious holding the package, simply wrapped in brown paper and tied with string.

"Ah, so polite you are," Summoner Eiko nodded approvingly, "although it is not necessary, it is very much appreciated."

Yasuo nodded, disregarding the polite words to deposit the parcel on table. "Are you well," Yasuo asked solicitously, recalling that the last time they met, the Summoner was preoccupied and seemed distracted.

"Please sit," the elderly Summoner gestured at an open seat, smiling. "I was summoned to Piltover with short notice, and have recently just returned."

Yasuo seated himself across from Summoner Eiko and nodded again, feeling at a loss for words. It wasn't the same as with the petite musician, for both were comfortable with silence. "I didn't know what you liked," Yasuo tried, "so I had them put in a bit of each." He paused and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "It's from an Ionian teahouse I'm acquainted with." Yasuo finished lamely as Summoner Eiko grinned.

"Thank you, dear boy," Summoner Eiko said sincerely. "So how are you settling in?"

Yasuo hesitated trying to find the right words. "I seem to have earned the ire of the Ionians." He answered truthfully.

Eiko tilted his wrinkly head and surveyed the lone warrior with surprisingly kind and intense eyes. "Did you expect differently?"

Yasuo shrugged, answering after a pause. "I thought it would be easier to kill the true murderer."

Summoner Eiko didn't bother to ask for the true murderer; it was obvious to him that Yasuo preferred to his interactions with others to be mostly at arms' length. "There are rules about." He turned a stern eye to Yasuo. "You know the consequences, as does all other Champions. The Institute may host rivalries, but only during sanctioned matches."

The warrior nodded briefly, a wry smile touching his lips. "It may perhaps have been better for me to have known that before I joined," he replied with some honesty.

Summoner Eiko paused to take a breath, "The whole purpose of this place is to promote inter-continent peace."

"Perhaps that message missed a few folks," Yasuo stated dryly.

The Summoner chuckled at the joke. "The Ionians you mean?"

Yasuo shrugged once again, not bothering to deny it.

"We Ionians are proud, as you know. Caring more for our honor and our sense of justice than perhaps our common sense." Summoner Eiko paused to rub his ear. "In some ways, we are just as bad or as worse as the Demacians in our unyielding nature."

"So what do we do to find our balance?" Yasuo queried.

"Certainly not with the methods of the Kinkou Order, at least anymore," Summoner Eiko muttered before wincing. "That was in poor taste; I apologize."

Yasuo blinked and looked with a puzzled expression at the summoner.

"Ah, but you do not know," Eiko exclaimed in amazement. "So isolated you are." A sudden frown crossed his wizened expression. "But why is that still?"

Yasuo cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably under Summoner Eiko's scrutiny. "I was hoping to ask of you some advice."

Eiko hid a pleased smile, waving a hand for him to continue. This seemed to be a large step of trust for the swordsman.

"How best could I learn about the other Champions?"

* * *

HI All,

As always, I appreciate feedback, even of the "I'm not sure you understand how chess and swords works" variety.

Also - Romance this?

Please let me know what you think.

- Stormy


End file.
